The Journal of LJ Rayne
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: A new member of the X-men, read L.J's journal anf follow her life with the x-men. R&R please.


_**I only Own L.J**_

**Chapter 1: Dance Dates and Best mates**

My name is Lexi Jailyn Rayne, but most people call me L.J. I'm 17 years old and I'm an English chick livin in America. Its ok cept the first few weeks, most people round here only heard the London accent. I ain't from London so I have a different accent. It's weird everyone feels the need to say "I like your accent" like I'm gonna be offended if they don't. I usually just smile n nod. It's kinda weird here I mean back home I was in college here I still have another year of high school. I got the cutest lil black n white cat, he's all black cept his nose n feet. His names Kiba, I figured hey I got a weird name so can he. Kiba is like my best friend, most people think it's weird that I talk to my cat but I don't care if I wanna talk to my cat I'll talk to my cat.

Me n Kiba live at Professor Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, translation mutant school. It's ok here; pretty cool I mean everyone accepts ya for who y'are. Only problem ya got no privacy, everyone's all up in everyone else's business. This is why this, my diary or journal or whatever ya wanna call it has a lock on it. Course give Ice Brains long enough n he'll get in it which is why I also hide my diary. Anyway I'll tell ya bout my day since that's the whole reason of havin a diary, to record the days events and have it forever written on paper. Unless it sets on fire then it's pretty much gone forever.

* * *

Today started out like every other day, I share a room with Rahne and you can't just ignore the alarm clock with her around. It's like a tradition ever since I got my very first alarm clock, alarm goes off ignore it n hide under the covers. But with Rahne after at least 5 mins she throws stuff at me. So it was the usual alarm goes off, hide, Ra's pillow hits me, moan, alarm off, crawl outta bed, grab somethin that looks semi-clean and get dressed. I wore my fav. Top it's a navy blue t-shirt with white long-sleeves (Y'know the ones where it looks like ya wearin 2 shirts) with "Hated" written on the front, blue jeans, black boots and 4 chains inter-linked makin it look like 50 zillion (1 chain has a cross hangin from it). I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Just as I got there Scott was so kind as to pour me a cup of coffee. So I tapped him on his left shoulder n when he turned round I took the cup out of his hand "Thanks Cyke" I said sittin at the table. He sighed and poured another cup of coffee. "Mornin Lex" Scott said sitting next to me, he's the only one that doesn't call me L.J well besides Prof. Charlie n the other adults. "Hey Cyke" I said then grabbed the paper before Logan. I started flippin through the pages sayin "Boring" "Don't care" and "Big whoop" to every story. Logan snatched the paper off my saying "If ya ain't gonna read it don't take it" I just smiled at him, he knew I only did it to bug him. Then he took his usual seat by the window and read the paper. Like an old man, looks good fer an old geezer though don't he.

After everyone had had breakfast we all went and got in Scott or Jean's cars. I went in Scott's car like I always do. Your probably wonderin what I look like, well I'm the same height as Logan, which he likes cause it makes it easier for him to do the whole starin ya in the eye to scare ya thing. I have blonde hair that's just below my shoulders and green eyes. I'm not fat but I'm not a stick insect either.

After a joyful car ride of Kitty talkin about her date with Lance and asking me several times what I think she should wear for the dance we finally got to school. I have never been so happy to see that building in my life. I got out of the car and grabbed my book bag, which is black and silver tis tres gorg. I walked up the stairs and down the corridor to my locker, where I got my English books. When I closed my locker Pietro Maximoff was leaning against the locker next to mine. Oh the joy he's just what I wanted to see in between the car ride and doin Romeo and Juliet. "Can I help you Speedy?" I asked I thought I might as well get it over with the sooner I piss him off the sooner he'll leave.

"Well now that you mention it, you could come to the dance with me on Friday" he said. Tch yeah right like I'd even go to the dance let alone go to it with Speedy Gonzales I didn't go to any high school dances back in England so I'm not going to start now. "I don't think so Speedy, why don't you find some other bimbo to ask" I said then pushed him out of my way and started walking to class. But in usual Pietro style he won't take the fact someone on this planet doesn't fancy him. "I know you wanna go with me Lexi, who wouldn't, I mean look at me" he said with that stupid smirk of his. I just rolled my eyes and said

"Don't piss me off; I have nowhere else to bury the bodies" that was it smirk gone.

"If your worried about what Summers thinks, don't I can handle him"

"You couldn't handle a 10 year old, now move before you force me to do somethin I really wanna do" I said pushing him out of the way again, he didn't follow me this time. I went into the English room and sat down then the teacher came in. fast forward blah blah Romeo this blah blah Juliet this blah blah Lexi and Simon doin the balcony scene blah blah wait rewind, I'm doing the balcony scene with Simon? Oh monkey butt, they kiss in that scene don't they? I can't kiss Simon does she have any idea how long it took me to talk to him?

Then came lunch I sat at our regular table waitin for the others. Kurt was the first on there. He sat opposite me "Hey N,C" I said, if your wonderin why I call him N.C it's simple N – Night C – Crawler N.C – Nightcrawler. Soon thw whole gang was at the table. I looked left then right then let my head slam on the table. "L.J like what's the matter with you are you trying to hurt yourself?" Kitty asked

"Nope, jus thinking"

"About what?"

"English"

"What's up?"

"R n J, Balcony scene, me n Simon" I said simply "Oh yeah and Speedy keeps buggin me bout this dance"

"I can take care of Pietro" Scott said

"Nah it's ok Cyke I can handle him he's a candy ass"

* * *

The rest of school was kinda borin nothin much happened, got in trouble for hittin Speedy nothin new. Got home then we had trainin, by we I mean the New Recruits. After trainin the others hung out in the Rec. Room and played video games while I had a lovely chat with my best friend Kiba. "Oh it's not fair Kiba, I can't kiss Simon, I mean it would be nice to kiss him but even if I did do this scene, I'm not sayin I am, but if I did what would he think would he just think it was actin or will he think more of it? Ugh" I said to my cat and rolled over on my bed so I was looking at the white ceiling. "Why does being 17 have to be so complicated, stupid Shakespeare why'd he have to have kissin in his plays" Kiba stood on my stomach and walked up me and started licking my face. Then there was a knock on the door, I got up holdin on to Kiba and went and opened the door. Kitty came in and sat on my bed I shut the door. "Please do come in K.P" I said turning round.

Kitty was cryin I sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong, she said her and Lance had just had an argument and he dumped her, by phone of all things I woulda done it by text then ya couldn't hear her cryin down the phone, I know I'm mean but what are ya gonna do? Anyway I did what any friend would do I gave her some vague advice. "K.P ya gotta know somethin bout boys"

"What?" she said trying to sound like she cared

"Boys are like fine wine they start out as grapes, and it's our job to stomp them and keep them in the dark until the mature into somethin we may eventually like to have dinner with" I said tryin to sound all wise n stuff, she did that whole mouth open noddin dog thing until Kiba hit her chin with his head.

So that was my day, pretty normal if ya ask me. Anyways I better go it's late and Logan is like a moth, he's attracted to the torch light, plus Rahne'll wake up if I don't turn it off soon.

TTFN

L.J Rayne.

* * *

Whatcha think? Please review. 


End file.
